More Than Surviving
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: After Daphne leads to fight for the resistance, Blaise is left with a choice.:: Voldemort wins!au


_Written for the Fill Your Stocking Challenge (BlaiseDaphne, "If you do this, you will be dead to me.", and perfect), 365 Day Prompt Challenge (Blaise Zabini), Ultimate Patronus Quest (Phoenix: Write about someone who is given a second chance)_

* * *

"If you do this, you will be dead to me."

Daphne recoils at the words, as though he has physically struck her. Somehow, she keeps her head high, still maintaining her dignity. "Is this really the life you want, Blaise?" she demands. "Your mother was killed for remaining neutral. Are you really going to side with the bastards who killed her?"

He looks down at his feet, biting his lip. "I'm doing what I have to survive, Daphne. I thought you would understand that," he says.

"There's more to life than just surviving," she says simply, looking away.

"What does that even mean?"

Daphne laughs, a dry, bitter sound. "Maybe you'll understand one day."

He wants to scream at her, to grab her and force her to stay. Instead, he remains collected, his lips twisting into a scowl. "Fine. If that's what you want, then leave. Go hide away and live in fear with the rest of them," he snaps.

Another laugh. Blaise almost wants to ask what's so funny. But he doesn't that he shouldn't care. She's made her choice, and it isn't him. "Go. I won't stop you. But I also won't stop them from going after you when they realize you're gone."

Daphne turns but hesitates. For a moment, Blaise feels a flicker of hope. She's changed her mind. She's realized how ridiculous she's being.

"I expected better from you," she says instead, shaking her head. "I thought you were different. If you change your mind, you know how to get in touch with me."

…

"Where is she?" Rodolphus demands angrily. "Where is Daphne?"

Blaise opens his mouth. He should tell them. Daphne has abandoned them, and she doesn't deserve his protection. But he quickly changes his mind and offers the older man a shrug. "How should I know? It's not like I keep tabs on her."

Rodolphus slams his palm against Blaise's cheek. Blaise hisses and staggers back, rubbing his stinging face.

"No one asked for your cheek, Zabini. If you don't have anything useful to add, then keep your bloody mouth shut," Rodolphus snaps.

"Yes sir."

Rodolphus rings his hands together angrily, a growl escaping his throat. "I knew we should have kept a better eye on her," he grumbles. "She was always too soft."

…

It doesn't take long for word to spread through the school. Daphne is gone. Daphne is a traitor.

Astoria catches him outside the Great Hall. "You know something, don't you?" she whispers.

Blaise clenches his jaw. Astoria should be safe to talk to. She wouldn't betray her sister. But he can't be too sure. She's adapted to this new life a little too easily, and she's a little too close to the known Death Eaters. "Why would I know?"

"Because you know her better than anyone," Astoria insists.

He shrugs. "Obviously not. I thought she was loyal, but she's clearly proven me wrong."

…

He doesn't mean to overhear, but Draco is careless. He's always been so quick to boast, to be important, and for once Blaise is grateful for it.

"The Dark Lord isn't pleased, of course," he says, propping his feet on the table in the common room. "A Slytherin betraying him is a personal blow."

"What's going to happen to her?" Goyle asks.

Blaise keeps his eyes on his book, showing no sign that he's listening in. He's proven himself to the others. He's proven that he won't just lay low and stay neutral like his mother. But he can still feel an air of distrust rolling off the others.

"Father says that they're going to find her," Draco says. "Make a big show of punishing her. She'll show that no one is immune to the Dark Lord's wrath."

Blaise shivers. He doesn't like the sound of that. Even though he knows that Daphne has to be safe, that she's too smart to stay out in the open as an easy target, he feels his blood boil. She's in danger. The girl he loves could face serious consequences for her actions.

 _If you do this, you'll be dead to me._

He had spoken those words out of anger. He hadn't meant them at all.

Blaise turns a page without bothering to read its contents. He has to find her. He has to make it right.

…

The silver fox disappears in a brilliant streak. Blaise watches it go, hoping that it will find her.

The door to the classroom opens. "What are you doing in here, Zabini?" Amycus demands.

"I thought I left my favorite quill in here," he lies smoothly, offering him his most charming grin. "I just can't see myself writing my essay on the five best curses to use on blood traitors without it."

The older man frowns, eyeing him suspiciously. Blaise keeps his smile in place, but his heart pounds painfully in his chest. He's surprised Amycus can't hear its betrayal.

"I ain't seen no quill," he grumbles.

"Pity. I suppose I'll have to use an ordinary one for the essay," Blaise sighs in faux disappointment. "But it's a sacrifice I must make. Such an important essay, given the current situation."

Amycus scowls. "You talking about your girlfriend?"

"Hardly my girlfriend. I would never commit myself to someone so weak," Blaise says. "Have you had any luck finding her?"

No answer. Blaise tries not to smile. The silence tells him everything that he needs to know.

"I would try Manchester," Blaise suggests. "She's always talked about moving there after Hogwarts."

Amycus offers him a wide grin, patting him firmly on the back. "Manchester. Smart thinking, Zabini. Wait til the Dark Lord hears!"

…

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand flies from his hand, but Blaise doesn't mind. He knows that voice. He's hoped that he would hear it again.

"Good evening to you, too, Daphne," he chuckles.

"Before you even think of trying anything, you should know that I have others in the Forbidden Forest," Daphne says quickly, her eyes narrowing at him. "What do you want?"

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to just survive. I want to be by your side. I want to fight."

She studies him closely, searching his face for any signs of betrayal. "Really? Because a week ago, you said I was dead to you."

"Not my finest moment," Blaise admits.

"Clearly," Daphne says dryly. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because you know me. You know that I'm absolutely in love with you. I may not be perfect, but I wouldn't never hurt you. I even gave them a false trail to follow," he says.

Daphne's eyes look beyond him at the castle that's barely visible through the trees. "If you join me, you can't turn back. After Harry was defeated.. Well, our numbers aren't exactly high," she says. "Once you turn away from the Dark Lord, there's no going back."

"Okay."

"You don't have a promise of survival."

"If I'm with you, I don't care."

She hesitates. Blaise braces himself for a slew of jinxes and hexes. But nothing happens.

Daphne crosses the short distance between them, throwing her arms around him. "I knew you'd make the right choice in the end," she whispers. "I knew you were different."


End file.
